


Vongola Ottavo

by Dumvitaest_spesest



Series: Of Flames and Magic [2]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Additional Warnings Apply, Aftermath of Torture, Attempted Murder, Blood and Violence, Dark, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Torture, Italian Mafia, Murder, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Russian Mafia, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:14:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28045230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dumvitaest_spesest/pseuds/Dumvitaest_spesest
Summary: Short stories about life of Vongola Ottavo, connected with main story and aren’t going to be in chronological order
Series: Of Flames and Magic [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1938376
Kudos: 7





	1. Ending and Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I'm somewhat back, isolation is a pain for my motivation  
> Watch those tags and should I up the rating?

She spent her days in a haze.

Shutting herself from the outside world and spending hours inside her head, before they dosed her again, became normal. She was drifting on the clouds of her childhood memories. On sunlight of small happy moments she never appreciated before. She soaked up laughter of her friends and parents like dry, cracked earth starved for rain.

Then she was woken up and crashed down, alike to a fallen angel bent on raining vengeance and destruction on unsuspecting enemies.

Her glazed eyes took in a man above her and, for the first time since they’d started their sick game with her, was somewhat cognizant as drugs wore off. Rage like no other she had felt before settled in her very marrow. It took an icy grip on her heart and mind, so so cold, down to her very soul. So cold it burned.

She didn’t even need to think before she acted, with the strength that a part of her knew she didn’t have. In a blink of an eye, her cuffed hands buried and emptied an injection, meant for her, into the man’s neck. She slid out of the bed, picked the cuffs open and looked around the room. There in the corner, by the door, was her white pantsuit, mockingly displayed alongside her crossbow. She couldn’t tell if it was arrogance or something else that made them do it. Chuckle escaped her before she clamped her lips shut to keep in mad, hysterical laughter, that wanted to escape.

After she dressed and stared at the man with chilling emptiness in her eyes, she took her revenge. She hefted a letter opener from the dresser and stabbed him, until the only colour she could see was red. Until her suit stained with his blood and no one could tell it was white. As a parting gift she did, what she had promised him in the beginning, by castrating him and shoving the whole thing in his mouth.

She left the room with no backward glance and no hesitation, locked it from the outside and continued to carve her way to freedom, without noticing flames she spread with every step she took.

That day, the demons that dared to take her, burnt in hell of her own making.


	2. His daughter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does this merit a tag for typical time period sexism? Because Giglio Nero pulling strings in shadows for Mafia advancement doesn't mean change in mentality, especially in someone who wasn't raised in Mafia

First strands of discord in Vongola, after years of relative peace since Mafia Wars, had begun with a simple confirmation that Fabio ’s first-born is going to be a girl. It’s shouldn’t have been a breach of trust nor information, when one of Fabio’s Guardians bragged to one of his best friends, whom he trusted with his life, in his division. Then again no one knew that that particular person had a very strong and well hidden distaste towards female gender.

Whispers started to move slowly, invisible to all whom rejoiced, until it was too late to do anything to contain the situation. It went out of hand and Vongola was divided in two fractions. One of them hell bent on the opinion that a girl on the throne of Vongola would be a catastrophe that would destroy them. Fearmongering campaign succeeded and didn’t care for logic nor reason. All because of one prejudiced man. 

Seeing his wife, Marina, fight off hitmen and getting rid of them in short order made Fabio paranoid. Not that his wife wasn’t very capable, but he had to tighten security around her and his unborn child, when assassination attempts doubled. He made sure that no one, but his Guardians knew of his measures and for the first time in his life thanked God, that Mafia was more technologically advanced than the rest of the world.

When she was born there was no big celebration. None of that special cheer that heralds the birth of a child. They spent two months before and after the birth in a secure location on VARI-a estate. If he could count on anyone it would be Vongola’s independent assassination division, because every single member had loyalty written in their bones.

While he was holding his daughter, his vision narrowed down on her tiny being as she became centre of his world. In that moment he swore that nothing would touch her as long as he lived.

And if someone tried... Whole of the Mafia would burn under his Dying Will.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a feeling I'm too invested in Fabio and his imaginary wife because this one is supposed to be about Daniela... well I'll need them anyway, so...


	3. Succession

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why am I doing this to myself? The whole thing already ran away from me. I'm staring at Welcome Home chapter that I need to edit and these keep popping up so if you spot some mistake in spelling let me know so I can edit...

Choosing a Boss of any Mafia Famiglia seemed to be a simple enough endeavour. Tracing their connection to the ruling family and picking out most competent candidate was the most used method of getting a successor.

However, Vongola Famiglia was always a bit special. Despite of it’s long history, that was rooted in Renaissance period, Vongola could boast only seven actual Bosses. It was agreed upon fact in Mafia, that those who didn’t hold rumoured Vongola Ring wasn’t the Boss, but a regent that held the throne, until someone worthy of the title could be found and Vongola couldn’t dispute it. It was true, only they weren’t chosen by a human hand, but by the Ring itself. If asked the entire Famiglia pretended to be blind, deaf and dumb and let Mafia draw its own conclusions.

Mystery of the Vongola Rings was a well debated and well known subject of gossip in all echelons of Vongola Famiglia. It had been since it’s inception. What was recognised as a requirement was Vongola blood, but the rest of it was a tightly kept secret. Sceptics claimed that even that wasn’t necessary and ruling branch wanted to keep it in the family, so to speak. Opposition called them out, recounted all of the evidence for the contrary and undeniably concluded that the Ring chooses the Boss.

* * *

Never had been Vongola faced with such a turmoil on right of succession until Daniela was born... that wasn’t quite right. Until she was ten years old and her brother was only five.

She had to contend with increased number of hits on her head since he had been born. Traitors constantly dodged at her heels and affected how she viewed people around her. Her training increased to a gruelling pace she could barely keep up with. It all came to a head after one assassination attempt that came too close and from unexpected quarters. It was a betrayal in it’s finest.

Vongola was splintering at seams over internal power struggle and Fabio decided that enough was enough. He declared that they would take a rite of succession and anyone who showed any dissent after would be executed on the spot. Both fractions agreed under cravat that her brother, little Lorenzo, try first.

It stung that her papa agreed. That lasted until she met his eyes and somehow knew, that her father went in that direction because the whole thing was a charade. He didn’t doubt, for even one second, that she would be the one to pass the rite.

Daniela would remember the entirety of the rite when she put on the Ring at her Inheritance ceremony. As it was the Ring had chosen her and she couldn’t say why that was. Even when she recalled everything, Daniela didn’t know why she was chosen because she didn’t do anything special, only showed her resolve.

And wouldn’t know till her dying day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello sleep deprivation how I missed thee...NOT! My brain gets active when it doesn't need to be,I passed the begging stage for it to shut up hours ago. When I wake up I'll no doubt stare and wonder how and why again.

**Author's Note:**

> Because my brain is a dick and is staling me on Welcome Home front it gave me this as a consolation prize... it was like oh you want to write that? Wait I have a better idea! I'll give you plot holes so large you won't cover them up until you write this...trust me!


End file.
